Laundry Call
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: Leah plus Embry and the awesome nonsense that happens in an empty laundry mat on a Thursday night. AU. Really random One-shot.


**A/N: Well I'll just say this is AU of a one-shot because it hardly follows anything in Twilight. It's more like how things might have been if Jake stepped up as Alpha as soon as Sam had offered it to him. And had Jake not followed Bella around for as long as he did. A lot of things would have been different. At least I think so. This probably shouldn't be an O/S but my mind is somewhere else today and I really don't know what I'm doing anymore … but happy reading! **

**Warning: as usual, there is smutty nonsense under the line, so if you're not old enough to Vote, this is a no go for you!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laundry Call <strong>

Leah was sprawled out on her polyester brown couch in her condo located in South Forks. She had been living there for the past four years while she attended college. Although her condo wasn't that big she adored it. It had two bedrooms, one of which she was able to fit her king sized bed, a dresser, and a night stand in, a closet on the far left side of the bedroom that was able to fit her full wardrobe and shoes now that she was back to building up her clothes collection. The bathroom was connected to her room. And the spare bedroom—which she ended up turning into a study/ Seth's room part two, since her baby brother always found a reason to come over— was right across the hall. The narrow passage led to her living room and kitchenette that was separated by the bar. And she had a ton of pictures and knickknacks she had taken from her childhood home spread all throughout the home. She loved it, it was absolutely perfect.

She had on her Peninsula College T-shirt, no bra, a black pair of basketball shorts she stole from one of the boys and her second to last pair of clean panties. She really needed to do laundry; going sans underwear worked for the boys in the pack, but Leah had never liked the feeling of the zipper teeth of her shorts rubbing up against her private areas. Being the only girl sucked balls sometimes. Sometimes, meaning when she needed to do laundry like she needed to do right now.

She usually did her laundry on Thursday night, which she realized it was, but she really wasn't in the mood. She was exhausted with her professors decidedly giving her a bunch of projects, essays and exams all within the same week as if they had all had a meeting and planned to torture her with as much work as possible. School labor along with work, waitressing down at the small diner a few blocks from her place was just hell. And she didn't even want to get into literally running in circles after two leeches, one male and the other female.

The male was insistent on trying to get to its singer which happened to be, her cousin Emily of all people, the female just seemed to follow the guy wherever he went. Leah didn't know why, nor did she care. But Sam was going absolutely insane; he seemed split between going after the leech to rip it apart himself or never letting his imprint out of his sight. The latter ended up winning, so the rest of the pack was sent out on the mission to destroy the two irritations. However, it was like trying to catch air, since the vamps seemed to work around the wolves' weaknesses, using the water, their stupid powers and height in the trees to escape.

Whenever the red eyed freaks would cross over the La Push border towards Forks, Leah was right there alongside one of her wolf brothers but it didn't seem to be enough. After a week of being run into the ground and only catching flies the whole pack was pissed and tired. To say Leah was over it was the understatement of the century.

She was just happy to hear that Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady and Quil were able to catch the assholes and rip the stupid things to shreds and burn them sometime around last night. It was one thing to cross off her list of not worrying about and Emily could probably see the light of day again without at least two huge men shadowing her wherever she went.

Leah rolled the back of her neck on the arm of the couch, arching out her back in a languorous stretch, closing her eyes, as she sank lower into the cushions. Laundry could wait she thought before she felt her phone buzz next to her long tanned legs. She considered ignoring it, if it was her Alpha Jake asking her if she could cover for him _again_ so that he could go out with this new girl he was seeing_,_ she was going to bite his ear off the next time she got back down to La Push.

She was going to chew his ear off anyway because she was tired of hearing about the new 'love of the month' every time she got a chance to speak to him. She was just glad that people around the rez stopped assuming that they were dating. Leah loved Jake but not like _that_. Not after he had spent about a month lusting after Bella Swan before she had married the golden eyed, bronze haired leech and ran off to live her happily ever after with his family. Especially not after practically living with Jake because he never seemed to go home. At one point, her mother gave him the spare bedroom to call his own since he seemed to be there more than anywhere else. Leah always called him the other younger brother—even though he was only one year younger than her— that she never wanted and complained that he should have been a girl. He always would laugh at her and roll his eyes claiming that he knew that she loved him dearly. Which she did, but she was never going to tell him that, his head was way too big already.

Her eyes popped open and narrowed at nothing in particular when her phone began buzzing yet again much to her annoyance.

She groaned picking it up and unlocking it, the number was unfamiliar but she was used to this as she read the two words: _Get ready._

Her finger brushed across the screen to get to the next text as her heart pounded in her ears: _Don't forget the lace._

She suddenly felt very much awake and ready to do her laundry.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the laundry mat that was just next door to her condo complex, there was no one there except one drained woman who looked in her mid-thirties. With her, she had two brats who didn't look older than five—one dirty blond with curls all over the top of his head and the other had straight brown hair that fell flat on his forehead touching his eyebrows— running around and around in circles throughout the large room.<p>

Leah thought there were twenty boys instead of just the two, with them being all over the place. One minute they were on top of the tables spinning around, and then under the table playing hide and seek. They must have gotten bored with that because then they moved on top of some of the closed washing machines, and then they were dancing _in_ the washing machines.

At one point the dirty blond kid got in the metal laundry cart with wheels on the bottom and had the other bigger boy of the two, push him clear across the room with a screaming "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" the whole way his hands spread out, and his hair fluttering in the wind, all until he jumped into the pile of clothes the mother had just finished folding. The mother didn't say anything just looked down at the clothes and rubbed her forehead wearily.

After opening every dryer in the place their poor mother finally dragged them to her minivan with them asking fifty questions along the way. The mom mumbled a low apology when she came back to get the laundry baskets of clean now unfolded rumpled clothes. Leah's ears were still ringing with their screams of joy when the bouncing minivan had pulled off and left.

Leah shook her head wondering how the woman put up with that. Leah didn't have that sort of patience. She hardly had the patience when Collin and Brady had first phased and Jake had put her, of all people, in charge of showing them the ropes.

If she had been the mother in the minivan Leah would have grabbed up the two and told them to sit until she was done. And they had better had listen if they knew what was good for them or there would be two very scared and upset little ones on the way back home. It was a good thing she was a wolf and not able to bear a pup for a couple more years until her wolf spirit was finally of age because she still wasn't ready for _that._

After throwing one of her washed loads into the dryer, Leah plopped down in one of the three egg white chairs, reading an issue of some magazine that had the cover ripped off. She figured it had to be about ten years old because some of the pages were discolored, folded and crinkled and the 'stars' in the magazines had been broken up for years and seeing someone else now or they had fallen off the map and were no longer talked about. When she flipped the page after looking at a younger still innocent to the public version of Britney Spears cuddled up with Justin Timberlake, she heard the sound of a car door closing. She continued to look at the magazine, casting a fleeting glance in his direction as she ignored the buzz that went through her body when he entered.

He stopped just off to her left in front of her, placing his blue plastic trash bag full of dirty clothes on the floor and the laundry detergent on top of the washing machine before turning to look at her. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Leah took a swig of her Coke when he turned back to his task at hand.

While his back was to her, she eyed the length of him tossing the magazine on the table next to her. This view was _way_ better than the tattered magazine she'd had for temporary entertainment.

He was dressed in a tight plain white T-shirt, black cargo shorts, and black vans. He had to have been six feet-five inches of formed, delicious, sexy muscle. He looked like the kind of guy that parents warned daughters to avoid, and best friends recommended, 'have fun while you can but protect that little heart of yours before he tries to run off with it.'

She noticed he divided his clothes up pretty well. He actually separated his clothing into three separate piles instead of just throwing them all in—colors and whites be damned— like her baby brother Seth probably would have done.

He spoke again after he closed the washing machine and spun the dial to normal. "So, I didn't catch your name?" He turned around folding his arms over his chest gazing down at her as he leaned against the washing machine. He seemed to give her a slow up and down inspection, not once but four times and nodded his head in appreciation. And he wasn't even trying to be discreet about it. So as he looked at her she decided to look at him.

Now that she saw his frontal she was even more impressed, more so than she had been with his muscled back. His hair was wavy, pitch black and ear length she had the urge to reach out and touch it, though she stopped herself. His face was all masculine angles. He was beautiful in a warrior kind of way. She could clearly see his tattoos: one on his upper right arm half hidden by shirt, one that looked like some intricate band on his ring finger, and a shaded in wolf on his inner right forearm. He screamed complete danger but Leah was a wolf, and she knew how to kick ass or run like hell. He didn't give off the threatening vibe in fact she felt calmer than she had before he had entered.

She crossed one leg over the other, "That's because I didn't tell you. Besides I don't have a name."

He waggled his thick black eyebrows at her. "Yeah, right gorgeous, everybody has got a name. Come on you can tell me..." he said persuasively looking to his left then his right before lowering his voice, "I know how to keep a secret."

"You, over there," she pointed at him with her index finger, "are a stranger and I was raised to never talk to strangers."

Leah almost wanted to laugh at herself because she was sounding more like a little girl than the twenty five year old woman that she really was. Even though she would physically be stuck in her nineteen year old body until she decided to stop phasing, she finally actually looked the age that the gods decided to leave her body frozen at.

"Hmm, okay, sure. You better watch out for me then. It's late at night, we're the only two in this place, not to mention I think it's a full moon out there and the wolves look like they might be out to play tonight." He bent his head back, forming his mouth into an 'o' and let out a soft playful howl that sent tingles all the way down to the tip of her toes.

When he lowered his chin back down, their eyes locked for a long concentrated minute before they both broke out in laughter.

"You're crazy." Leah let her laughter die off as the dryer beeped alerting her to get her things out. She got up, opening it, gathering her warm, clean clothes in her arms, walked over to the table and started folding them up. She could see him from her peripheral vision watching her separate her bras from her panties and socks.

Within that observation, she saw the spark of penetrating possession and desire. He wanted her; no doubt about that, but even more alarming, his stare roamed her body as if he had already claimed it.

Repeatedly.

Intimately.

"Need some help?" Even though she had been watching his every move, his deep voice startled her. "I mean I don't have anything to do at the moment but wait for my clothes to wash."

"Mind telling me why I would want your grimy hands all over my stuff? No telling where those things have been." She gestured towards the culprit hands that were hanging on to the belt loops of his dangerously low cargo shorts.

Hadn't he ever heard of a belt?

Not that she was complaining… much.

She had to admit he had a really nice body, he deserved to show it off if he chose to.

He stalked over closer to her and her traitorous body started thrumming in excitement. What had been her last pair of clean panties were now soaking wet. _Damn it._ She cleared her throat and went back to folding her clothes.

"Come on, let's share a little. You tell me yours… I'll tell you mine…." He trailed off suggestively.

Leah shook her head her loose ponytail slapping her cheek three times, "I'm not telling you anything and you sure as hell better not tell me yours because I could care less."

He moved closer to her to the point where she could feel the heat coming off his body and his mint breath on her neck. "Hmm, really?"

"Yes really, now go away, haven't you heard of personal space?" she asked folding faster, waving him away with her right hand.

He must have had a whole lot of confident juice before he stepped into the place because he moved in closer brushing his cock up against her. Since he had height on his side he was pressing up against the small of her back. She thought it felt really good too. Of course, she wasn't about to share that with him.

"And just what the hell do you think you are doing?" she turned her head to the side to glare up at him.

"Helping you with your laundry."

Leah scoffed, considering to growl at him but instead ended up baring her teeth in warning. "If you don't move…"

He ignored her, stretching around her, with one arm on each side and started folding up her panties as he murmured. "You know, you actually forgot a pair."

"What?" Leah furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about his words.

"The ones you have on." His voice had taken on dropping a couple of notches. "Let me help you take them off."

He cleverly moved his hands from the laundry table to her breasts palming each. It was the picture-perfect fit, like she was made for him.

His voice came out a bit harsh when he pinched one of her nipples. "Come on Leah stop playing."

He broke the rule of the never ending game they had started since she had first started dating him five years ago, which was a year after she had first phased. This time the game was pretending to be strangers. They had pretty much done everything: one time she was the cop and he was the panty thief on his last panty raid before he had been caught. Another time she was the maid and he was the high class single rich man that wanted more than for her to clean his house. The list of things they had done together was extensive and the ideas continued to come at random. Some of them were stupid but it never failed that they both came happily by the end of whatever sexscapade they were doing that day or night.

"You just broke so many rules to that game it wasn't even funny. You lose Em." Leah turned around to grin at him but he bent down to lean his head into her neck.

He inhaled taking in her scent as he rested his head at the crook of her neck. "Actually no, I'm about to win in a minute if you just cooperate with me." He said kissing her lightly on her shoulder before standing back up to his full height.

She didn't bother looking out to the empty parking lot, she knew they would be able to hear someone if they approached unless they got lost in each other again. Which happened more often than not.

They were still exposed because the entire front of the place was made of glass. Whoever had thought of the architecture to laundry mats was out of their living mind. It was dark outside but the inside lights were way too bright, if someone had decided to drive by they would clearly be able to see them. But Leah and Embry had done things in far more uncovered places knowing that someone might possibly catch them never being that big of a concern.

She watched as he lowered his mouth over hers to steal a kiss. His kisses were always hot, passionate, and all devouring. She was addicted to his kisses—addicted to him.

Her left hand came up to his jaw, she had been hiding her twin tattoo on her ring finger as they were playing the stranger game. But one look at either of their hands told everyone that she belonged to him and him to her. Since they both still phased she was always scared to wear her engagement ring he had given her half a year ago, so they settled for the tattoos. It was a more permanent fixture anyway.

"Me cooperate? Now what would be the fun in that?" she raised her eyebrow nipping at his bottom lip.

He growled lowly; she could feel his rising irritation. It had been a full eight days since they had done anything but cuddle up and sleep in each other's arms. She knew he was sexually frustrated, because she sure as hell was.

"Enough… forget the game... we're both here now. And I want you." he silenced her next words, by putting his hand on her throat. The weight on her collarbone halted her, his fingers steadfastly on her left shoulder, his thumb in the soft crevice below her neck. She could feel her pulse through his hand and wondered how he felt about her sudden intake of breath. She was pretty sure he noticed how the irises of her eyes dilated, how her hands unclenched reflexively, and he must have noticed how her chin lifted up, baring her neck to him.

Only in bed was she this way with him, outside in the woods she was Queen B and he bowed down to everything she ever said, even though he held a higher status in the pack than she did. But any time his hands were on her, her dominant status flew out the window.

He seemed to have taken the motion in stride. He easily moved into her, pressing her more against the table with his body. It was never forced or awkward with him, which she had experienced with her first lover Sam when he was still in the learning stages of what he was supposed to do to pleasure a girl. The motion seemed natural to Embry, an expression of genuine desire, rather than just a thing to get himself off.

She didn't realize her lips were parted until he kissed her again, first gently, then forcefully. She savored the feeling of being able to strain slightly against him, to struggle against his grip on her neck and the force of his form pressing into hers. As she strained against him, she felt him return her pressure. He matched and easily exceeded her strength, and she felt, for just a moment, the dreamy ability to push against him as much as she was able and still feel herself restricted.

She moved her hands up to caress the nape of his neck, tugging his hair with her hands as they continued their kiss.

He moved his hand from her throat down to her nipples, which were hard and protruding through the lace material of her spaghetti-strap sundress. "Did you miss me?" he asked finally moving his mouth away from hers.

She was breathing rather hard looking up into his chocolate brown eyes; she shook her head no. That was the biggest lie she ever told him, she missed him a whole lot. They had pretty much been inseparable for as long as she had known him. Even when she told him to go away and slammed the door in his face, even when she dated Sam for a year and some change Embry was always there. Before she fell into her bitter spiral when Sam ended up shacking up with her cousin Emily—which she later found out was due to imprinting— Embry had caught her and he had been catching her ever since.

He chuckled at her fib, before dancing his talented fingers even lower down her waist to her hips brushing past the hem of her dress to run his fingers along the skin of her inner thigh. "Really LeeCat? Because I missed you, I missed you like hell." He murmured against her neck picking her up and placing her on the table.

Leah hissed when his teeth grazed against her shoulder, "How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?"

"Probably a million," He shrugged grinning before moving his lean muscled body between her thighs so that she would open them, "I lost count. You like it though at least that's what Seth told me the other day."

She rolled her eyes deciding not to honor that statement with a response. Her brother was really close to getting a brother beat down when she saw him next.

"Let's take these off." He kneeled down on both his knees looking up at her as he lifted her left ankle to his lips placing an open mouth kiss to it before placing her leg over his shoulder. Leah got the point and moved her right leg over his other.

"Tell me the truth." He said as his hands gripped the back of her knees to pull her further off the table and closer to the table.

"Truth?" she looked down at him in confusion.

"_Leah…_" He rumbled sticking his tongue out licking the right side of her knee all the way into her inner thigh, biting down hard when he met the meatiest part of her thigh.

Leah's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she buried her fingers in his hair. "You already know… I missed... you." she moaned softly.

"That's much better." His warm breath hit her damp panties and she fought off the urge to rub her thighs together with his head underneath her sundress.

He placed a soft kiss to the front of her panties as he placed both his warm hands underneath her dress and curled two fingers on both sides of her boy shorts before tugging them half down her knees. She wasn't even sure her bottom even lifted up from the table as he did so. She wasn't sure of anything but him and his talented mouth at the moment.

He used his teeth to take her underwear off the rest of the way. After they were completely off, he lifted them up to his nose and inhaled. "Fuck, I don't know what it is. But you smell and taste even sweeter when you wear lace."

"I love you Em but you're being on slow mode today. Come here." She pulled at his shirt to get him to stand up.

When he finally did stand he placed her lace boy shorts in his back pocket before he spoke again. "I get an 'I love you and miss you' all in the same day? Maybe we should go without sex more often." He grinned until she raised her eyebrow at him then he kissed her softly on her lips. "I'm just kidding babe."

"Not funny." She frowned for all of a second before he began walking his fingers between her still open legs towards her dripping core.

When his calloused thumb brushed her clit, her mouth parted and his lips were back on hers all over again. The atmosphere crackled and popped while he massaged her clit with his thumb, fingering her with two of his long, thick enchanting fingers as his tongue fought for control with hers. She eventually surrendered to his unrelentless power when the room became a dizzying swirl of colors. She broke the kiss leaning her forehead against his shoulder as she struggled to get her breath back.

He kissed the top of her hair before he picked her up in his arms and sat her on top of one of the washing machines he was using, which was now on rinse cycle. Leah felt the vibrations beneath her turning her on all over again as her dress was bunched up around her hips.

"It's been too long so I'm probably not going to last once I get inside you." He muttered bringing her left hand to his lips and kissing her ring finger tattoo as he had always done.

Leah knew people who had withheld from sex a lot longer than eight days but it had felt like forever to them. Being a wolf not only made their metabolism sky rocket but their sex drive was off the charts. So not only did they have to eat frequently, sex was a constant thought to all of them. If Leah could spend forever just having sex with Embry and eating in between she probably would.

She didn't say anything she just moved her fingers away from his face down his clothed chest and abs towards his cargo shorts flicking the buckle open and unzipping them. She tugged at both his boxers and shorts until his cock sprang free.

She glanced down at it as her hand surrounded his girth in the palm of her warm hand. He felt extremely heavy and hard in her hand as she moved her thumb once over the head of his cock spreading the pre-cum there. He muttered a curse and she knew in that moment how much he really wanted her. She caressed him slowly, creating the same pace he had when he was touching her just minutes before. She winced in pleasure when he bit on her neck gently, undoubtedly leaving a mark that she would cherish until it disappeared before the night was over.

He moved her hand placing it on the shaking washing machine and positioned both his hands on her hips locking eyes with her; she always told him his eyes were the most mesmerizing thing about him. She loved the intense possessive gaze he always gave her.

He stepped as close as he could, lifting her forward until her ass was just off the edge of the rocking washing machine.

He dropped his mouth over hers in a heated kiss just as he entered her without warning in one long instant thrust. She half cried half moaned into his mouth as her pussy adjusted to him.

He broke the kiss that time. "Fuck babe, I'm sorry." He spoke through clenched teeth.

She knew it must be hurting him to stay so still. She locked her legs around him so that he was even closer than he already was. "It's okay, _move_." She kissed his jaw biting down softly before looking back up at him.

His gaze searched her face for any pain before he slid out to the very tip and slammed back in with force. Leah grabbed on to his arms to balance herself. Between his long, hard thrusts and the vibrations beneath her, she felt like she was about to fly apart. She didn't have any complaints though. She loved every second of it, meeting him thrust for thrust until they were both layered in a light sheen of sweat. All that could be heard was the rumble of the dryer, the slap of their meeting bodies, and their groans, moans and labored breathing.

Just as she came her second time crying out his name, her pussy muscles sucking him in even further, he let loose a guttural growl her name falling from his lips as he released inside her.

His body leaned against hers as moved his hands from the tight grip on her hips placing them flat on her thighs.

Leah ran her fingers through his hair as he softened inside her. She winced when he slid his deflated cock out of her, pulling up his boxers and shorts that were pooled at his ankles. Leah jumped up an inch off the washing machine, when it chimed that it was done.

Embry laughed. "Aw man, your face just a moment ago…"

Leah scoffed trying to calm her erratic heart. She had forgot that the stupid thing would buzz _loudly_ when it was done. And he was laughing at her.

_Men!_

"I think we're going to give you lone laundry duty after today." Leah hopped down off the laundry machine tugging her bunched up dress down in place.

"Wait…what… why?" his eyebrows furrowed together as she smoothed out the wrinkles.

"I'm never going to be able to look at laundry the same after this." Leah licked her lips smiling. "So you have fiancé laundry duty." She patted his cheek twice silently laughing at his open mouth preparing to walk out the swinging doors.

"Not if I have I have anything to do with it woman!" Embry chuckled grabbing her up in her arms and spinning them both around in a circle as she giggled.

As she lay spent and wrapped up in Embry's strong warm naked chest back in their home, Leah remembers the four cycles of washing clothes where they continued to make love to one another. Luckily for them no one else came near the laundry mat, she was pretty sure that Embry wouldn't have even stopped if someone had walked in on them. She didn't lie to him when she had said she would never be able to look at laundry the same again. They had crossed another game off the list and had forever to complete their never ending cycle.

* * *

><p><strong>Love you guys :)<strong>

**Happy Thursday !**

**Like, Hate, Review, Favorite, and all that good stuff!**


End file.
